warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Snowtail (Pandora910)
Snowtail is a she-cat with long, silky white fur. She has a slender body with deep, dark blue eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc Flowerstar's Judgement Snowkit is born to Frostclaw and Jayflight along with her sister Icekit. Six moons later, both kits are made apprentices and Snowpaw is given Stormwind as a mentor. Flowerpelt and Stormwind then take Snowpaw and Icepaw on a tour of the territory. Snowpaw and Icepaw are taken on an assessment and Flowerpelt admires how far the apprentices have come. Moons later, Snowtail is named a warrior along with Icepetal. When Icepetal returns covered in a strange black liquid, Snowtail helps get it off of Icepetal. When Flowerstar becomes leader, Thornpelt mentions that Snowtail and Icepetal cleaned out the leader's den for her. Dawnstar's Trouble Snowtail is first seen during the battle against AshClan in the medicine cat den with a wound on her chest, being treated by Poppyfur. She is later named Yarrowpaw's mentor, where she promises to do her best to train him. When Fawnpaw is told she can become a warrior, she goes over to Icepetal who is sitting with Snowtail. When telling Dawnpaw to stop complinaing about her pelt in the snow, Thornpelt points out that both Icepetal and Snowtail manage to hunt with their pure white pelts during every other season. While on a hunting patrol with Icepetal, Snowtail and Yarrowpaw, Dawnfire notices that Icepetal is showing signs of sickness. She asks whats wrong with Icepetal, who tells the others she is fine. Snowtail urges her sister to go to Poppyfur, but Icepetal refuses. She points out that greencough could set in at any moment. Snowtail is part of the patrol that encounters the AshClan battle patrol, demanding herbs though she is not seen fighting. After Cinderpaw and Yarrowpaw pass their assesment, Snowtail and Crowfur go to tell Flowerstar. When asked, Snowtail says that Yarrowpaw is an incredibly skilled hunter and deserving of his warrior name. Later that day, when Poppyfur is moving Heatherpaw and Icepetal to the SunTree, Snowtail is terrified at the state of her sister and asks Poppyfur what she's doing. During Feathernose's vision, when Bramblepelt is speaking to Willowstar he says that Snowtail is dying as they speak. Willowstar responds by calling her weak. During the battle against MoonClan, Violetfur has Snowtail pinned, snapping at her muzzle while Snowtail battered her belly. Dawnfire is on a patrol led by Snowtail who later reports to Thornpelt. When Shadowstar interupts Flowerstar during the gathering, Snowtail whispers to Icepetal about how rude he was being. While training Cloudpaw, Dawnfire mentions that Snowtail and Icepetal would sometimes cover themsleves in mud to help with hunting. When going to the gathering, Snowtail is one of the cats assigned to stay back and guard the camp in case Thornpelt attacks. During the battle for AshClan's kits, Snowtail is seen fighting against Leafwind. Snowtail is one of the cats put in charge of helping rebuild the camp after the fire. In the A New Horizon Arc ''Sun Awakening'' Coming soon The Dying Forest Coming soon A Frozen Heart Coming soon A Fallen Star Coming soon In the Novellas ''Squirreltail's Darkness'' Coming soon Kin Members Mother: Frostclaw : Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: Jayflight : Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sister: Icepetal: Living (As of The Dying Forest) Nieces: Petalpaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Dovepaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Sedgepaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Tree Images Category:Cats Category:SunClan Cats(Pandora910) Category:Dawnstar's Trouble Characters Category:Pandora's Cats Category:Pandora910 Category:Sun Awakening Characters Category:Flowerstar's Judgement Characters Category:The Dying Forest Characters Category:A Frozen Heart Characters Category:Squirreltail's Darkness Characters